mi unico destino
by tete-nirinto
Summary: tras un "pequeño" trabajo, lucy descubre su poder magico y cambia su destino, junto al de natsu. ahora natsu es quien debe cargar con la vida de la chica a la que ama... y la recuperara a toda costa, cueste lo que cueste, porque ella es su unico destino. "– Lucy, yo te amo.- Le declare estrechándola entre mis brazos. – así que despierta y volvamos a casa…"
1. Chapter 1

**notas: **este es mi primer fanfic y quiero que sea del agrado de muchos. me presento, mi nombre es tete y bueno, amo fairy tail igual que muchos. ahora declaro que no soy dueña de fairy tail y que solo tome prestada la historia y sus personajes. bueno, espero que les guste y que me dejen algun comentario para saber si voy por buen camino o debo cambiar la trama. ¡muchas gracias mina!

* * *

><p><span>capitulo 1: escapando de la muerte.<span>

Hace un mes, Natsu y Lucy se fueron a realizar un trabajo simple. Solo consistía en acabar con un grupo de bandidos que interrumpían con la paz de una ciudad, pero terminaron involucrados en una guerra de donde se creía que no saldrían con vida.

Natsu y Lucy enfrentaron, solos, a un gremio oscuro completo. Esto les iba a costar la vida, el destino ya estaba escrito y aquel acto tan temerario solo podía finalizar de aquella forma, pero Lucy impidió aquel destino y logro acabar con el enemigo. Para ello, solo debió sacrificarse a sí misma usando una vieja magia, conectando el mundo de los espíritus con su mundo y rompiendo un sinfín de reglas que todo mago estelar debía respetar. Para ella, no había nada más importante que Natsu, y si podía salvarlo de la muerte; lo haría.

Acabando con el gremio oscuro y la guerra, Lucy y Natsu habían salvado sus vidas. Pero Lucy perdió su conciencia cayendo, en medio campo de batalla, agotada por haber realizado aquella liberación de su poder y el del mundo espiritual. La chica acababa de demostrar que era capaz de controlar la conexión "tiempo-espacio" del mundo espiritual.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

[Pov Natsu.]

Los tipos del gremio oscuro nos tenían rodeados. Era el gremio completo e incluso su líder quienes nos miraban victoriosos. El hombre sonreía con gusto al vernos golpeados y amoratados, allí en medio de lo que antes podiamos llamar ciudad, todo lucia horrible y Lucy tenía pinta de caer muerta en cualquier momento. Lucy estaba tirada un poco mas allá, delante de mí, ella no tenía heridas tan graves como las mías porque no podía permitir que la lastimaran. Si iban a lastimar a alguien, debía ser a mi; no ella. Aun así, ellos no se detendrían hasta matarnos.

Esto estaba previsto desde que supimos en qué consistía el trabajo. Debíamos restaurar la paz en la ciudad; ya que un gremio oscuro se había apoderado de ella. El gobernador nos pidió que por favor le ayudáramos.

Lucy no había querido ya que éramos solo yo y ella, pero luego de verme tan entusiasmado se animo a tomar el trabajo. Yo realmente sabía que podíamos vencer, pero luego de que nos ataco el gremio completo, llegue a perder un poco de fe. Sentí miedo y, sin querer, Lucy se dio cuenta de eso.

Somos magos de Fairy Tail… ¡no hay nada imposible para nosotros!. Luchamos por nuestra familia y es un orgullo poder pertenecer al gremio. Aparte, si alguien lastimaba a uno de mis amigos; se las tendría que ver conmigo. Lucy fue lastimada por un imbécil del gremio oscuro y eso no lo perdonaría por nada del mundo.

-¡Nat…Natsu!- grito Lucy intentando levantarse del suelo. Su rostro estaba magullado y uno de sus labios estaba roto, pero ella seguía intentando ponerse de pie. - …perdóname.- alcance a escuchar que me decía, antes de que todo nuestro destino cambiara.

Sin entender porque Lucy me pedía perdón. Me había puesto de pie nuevamente con la intención de atacar a alguno de los magos que nos rodeaban ampliamente, pero fue inútil ya que Lucy se coloco de pie y me miro sonriendo. Aquello me animo. Sabía que podíamos vencer y volver vivos al gremio. Estaba listo para encender todo en llamas, pero Lucy se adelanto.

Una luz cegadora pareció cubrirla y luego un haz de luz subió al cielo reordenando las estrellas. Todo se había detenido, incluso los magos del gremio oscuro no entendían lo que sucedía. Alcance a susurrar "detente" antes de que Lucy diera paso a lo que sabía que haría, pero ella no me escucho y solo se entrego a su magia. No podía permitir que ella hiciera eso. ¡Mierda. Lucy, no!. Intente moverme pero no podía ya que una gran presión mágica nos cubría a todos, obligando a muchos caer al suelo. Mi voz no salía y sentí miedo. No podía moverme, pero no podía dejar que Lucy realizara aquel acto mágico… ¡Se mataría! ¡No quería que Lucy muriera!.

Todo pareció iluminarse aun mas y mi cuerpo ya no respondía a mis intenciones. Fui aplastado por la gran presión mágica, en el momento que Lucy desato su poder y la del mundo de los espíritus. Quede cegado y solo pude escuchar los gritos de desesperación de muchos. Era como escuchar los gritos del infierno.

En ese momento pensé en Lucy y en lo que estaba haciendo.

Rápidamente todo se silencio y al segundo la presión, junto a la gran luz, se desvaneció mostrándome el nuevo futuro que se nos presentaba.

Lucy estaba de pie frente mío, con los ojos cerrados y aun había una luz que la cubría. Me puse de pie rápidamente y, en el momento que llegue a su lado, ella se desvaneció. La atrape y ella me sonrió – lo hicimos Natsu. –susurro y, antes que alcanzara a preguntarle que había sido aquello, ella cerro fuertemente sus ojos y respiro profundamente, para luego gritar como si la estuvieran torturando. ¡Que rayos estaba pasando!

- ¡Lucy!- grite fuertemente dejándola recostada bajo mío. –Estas herida… ¡¿donde estas herida?!- le grite pero ella parecía no escucharme. –Mierda, Lucy.- dije y la revise de pies a cabeza. Luego tome su rostro con mis manos e intenten obtener su atención. Lo conseguí, a pesar de que sus gritos de dolor continuaban, ella tomo una de mis manos y la apretó fuertemente. Sentí que solo debía quedarme allí; era como si ella me explicara que no había nada que hacer ya que era parte de lo que acababa de suceder. Me dolía tremendamente verla así…

Mire de reojo a mi alrededor y vi los cuerpos en el suelo del gremio oscuro. Había finalizado la guerra y habíamos ganado, pero Lucy estaba mal. –Mierda…- susurre y no podía soportar escucharla gritar de dolor. –¡Tranquila Lucy!. –le grite y suevamente acaricie su mejilla, mientras mi otra mano tomaba la suya. – ¡Todo va a estar bien!- añadí y la tome entre mis brazos.

Me senté con ella en brazos mientras sentía como su cuerpo se tensionaba de dolor. Le di mil comentarios de aliento. Sabía que saldríamos de aquella.

A los minutos, poco a poco sus gritos se fueron debilitando. Estos pasaron a ser gemidos y luego todo fue silencio. Cuando me di cuenta que Lucy ya no gemía, me asuste. La moví e intente despertarla, pero ella no respondió a ninguno de mis llamados. –lu… ¡Lucy!- grite apretándola contra mí. – ¡Lucy…no puedes!, ¡no puedes entregarte a la muerte!- añadí intentando hacerla reaccionar; esto no podía estar sucediendo.

No recuerdo si, en aquel momento, rugí, llore o grite. Pero sé que sostuve a Lucy Heartfilia entre mis brazos. No quería dejarla…no quería que se venciera y entregara a la muerte; ella no podía hacer eso. Ella no era así. – Lucy… somos de Fairy Tail. Somos familia… ¡somos una familia! ¡No puedes rendirte! Todos te apoyamos…todos te queremos aquí de vuelta. Yo te quiero aquí de vuelta… Lucy. Estoy aquí. ¡Tienes que ser fuerte! Tú puedes, yo lose…. Si fuiste capaz de acabar con el gremio completo, puedes ganarle a cualquier cosa y seguir con vida… por favor Lucy….Vamos, despierta. Así podremos volver al gremio y presumir que derrotamos a un gremio completo. Así podre refregárselo a grey en la cara mientras tu fanfarroneas de ello con las chicas y dejas a Erza con la boca abierta. Sé que aquello te encantaría… así que Lucy, vamos abre los ojos. Despierta de una vez…- guarde silencio un momento, mi garganta me dolía y mis manos temblaban… tenía miedo. –Lucy…- susurre apoyando mi frente contra la suya. –Abre los ojos, despierta. –pedí nuevamente ya sintiendo como la chica iba perdiendo poco a poco el pulso. – ¡Lucy! Sé que me estas escuchando. No puedes vencerte. Somos Fairy Tail…una familia…somos amigos… ¡no puedes dejar a tus amigos! ¡Lucy! Tú fuiste la que me dijo que te negabas a rendirte y este es el momento; ¡No puedes rendirte! No te quiero ver así… escoge tu camino y vuelve a Fairy Tail…- añadí con la voz ronca. No quería soltar a Lucy, no podía y no debía. Ella despertaría, yo lo sabía. – Lucy, despierta. Abre tus ojos y mírame… mira la cara de Fairy Tail… no te rindas. El principio es siempre lo más duro, así que sigamos adelante hasta el final… abre tus ojos y sigamos adelante, terminemos el trabajo para volver junto a nuestros amigos. – Le susurre y acaricie su mejilla, esperando el minuto en que me mirara a los ojos con esa sonrisa dulce con la que siempre me miraba. –Óyeme, date prisa y despierta, vamos a continuar nuestra aventura. – le susurre recordando todos los momentos que había vivido con ella.

– Lucy, yo te amo.- Le declare estrechándola entre mis brazos. – así que despierta y volvamos a casa…

Estaba seguro de que me podía oír desde donde sea que estuviera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

T.T muchas gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios respecto al capitulo. nos leemos pronto; yo creo que dentro de una semana mas. gracias nuevamente y que tengan una buena semana :)


	2. Chapter 2

**notas:**hola chicos! wow...me hicieron muy feliz, recibi 5 reviews y 3 de ellos me hicieron reir mucho. bueno; por la insistencia de cierta personita estoy subiendo el fic hoy, a media semana. muchas gracias por leerlo y tomarse el tiempo de hacerlo

* * *

><p>[Pov Erza]<p>

Hace un mes cuando vi entrar a Natsu; con Lucy en sus brazos, sentí que se me cortaba la respiración. Algo les había salido mal… ¡Sabia que algo les saldría mal! Pero fue el demonio de Mirajane quien me impidió ir con ellos en la misión. "¿Natsu y Lucy? De seguro que se la están pasando de maravilla… ni sueñes en ir a interrumpirlos, Titania". Aun tengo el escalofriante recuerdo de su advertencia.

Mire de reojo a Mirajane y note como ella, al igual que todo el gremio, se tensaba ante la situación que teníamos en frente de nosotros. – ¡Natsu!- exclame rápidamente colocándome de pie para ir hasta el. Le pregunte qué había pasado pero se negó a decir algo más que: "…puedes matarme".

Rápidamente gray apareció a nuestro lado y tomo, de los brazos de Natsu, a Lucy para llevarla, mientras la cargaba al estilo princesa, a alguna habitación e iniciar con un plan para verificar su estado. Natsu se quedo unos segundos a mi lado, pero no dijo palabra alguna. El tenia razón; quería matarlo, pero no podía… al menos no podía mientras él estuviera en aquel estado.

Coloque mi mano en su hombro. – Tú también necesitas curar tus heridas.- dije revisándolo de pies a cabeza, pero el movió la cabeza en negación –estoy bien.- dijo y respiro profundo. –Iré a acompañar a Lucy…- agrego.

Lo deje ir, pero no pude evitar sentirme mal por él. Nadie intento hablarle ya que sabían que no respondería nada… podíamos ver su culpa reflejada en sus pasos, en sus movimientos y en su ánimo.

Me quede un par de minutos observando como el dragón slayer subía la escalera. Me detuve a pensar en el estado de Lucy y, de un momento a otro, desperté de aquella mezcla de sensaciones... – ¡todos!, ¡préstenme atención!- exclame parándome a los pies de la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso. – ¡Laxus no puede saber nada de esto!- exclame antes de subir para seguir a Natsu y hablar con él.

Al llegar a la habitación, encontré a Wendy aplicando su magia sobre el cuerpo de Lucy, mientras Grey intentaba sacarle palabras a Natsu. El mago de hielo tenía tomado al Salamander por la bufanda. – ¡Grey!- exclame entrando e interponiéndome rápidamente entre ellos. Rápidamente Grey soltó la bufanda de Natsu y este cayo sentado al suelo. - ¿Qué creen que estaban haciendo?- pregunte con el ceño fruncido, pero ninguno de los dos fue capaz de responderme. Prácticamente estaba siendo ignorada por el par de niños… Grey y Natsu son como niños. – ¡Pregúntale a él!- exclamo grey colocándose junto a Wendy para asegurarse de que esta estuviera bien.

Mire a Natsu pero no fue capaz de mirarme. Realmente me estaba enfureciendo. Si no decía una palabra en menos de un minuto; lo golpearía hasta que nos relatara lo sucedido.

–Lo siento…- dijo Wendy siendo sostenida por los brazos de grey. –Realmente esto es algo que no puedo solucionar.- agrego bajando la mirada apenada. Se ve que Wendy realmente está preocupada por Lucy y eso me preocupa aun mas. – ¿Que es lo que tiene?- pregunte dando paso a un largo momento de silencio. Todos los presentes me ignoraron nuevamente. Se escucho la honda respiración de grey, intentando controlar su ira. El estaba igual de fastidiado que yo. Solo quería una respuesta o que me digiera que Lucy estaba bien… sola quería escuchar que mi amiga estaba bien y que no era nada grave, pero ninguno de los presentes fue capaz de contestar mi pregunta.

Estaba que estallaba… y estalle. – ¡Mierda! ¿Porque Natsu no es capaz de contestarme ni con una palabra? ¿Acaso es el culpable del estado de Lucy?...cálmate erza; pero es que estoy muy preocupada por Lucy y ninguno es capaz de decirme que sucedió. ¡Debería haber ido con ellos! ¡Yo sabía que debía ir con ellos…!. Y…¡¿Y PORQUE AUN NO DICEN NADA!?-

- erza-san…- escuche el susurro de Wendy y me di cuenta que me había dejado llevar. Sin saber cómo, ya me había re-equipado; ahora tenía puesto mi hakama junto a los vendajes en mi pecho y el filo de mi espada estaba contra el pecho de Natsu. Tuve la intención de dar un paso atrás y retractarme, pero cuando vi como Natsu aun no me miraba a la cara, mi deseo de asesinarlo se incremento. -¡Natsu!- le llame y él se negó a mirarme. Note como la ira crecía dentro del. -…es tu responsabilidad, ¿cierto?- pregunte escondiendo mi temor de llegar a oír un "si", pero él no me contesto.

- Erza…- intento decir grey, pero Wendy y los exeeds lo detuvieron.

– ¡Habla de una vez!, ¡no seas cobarde y enfrenta tu error!- le grite controlando mis emociones que ya estaban a flor de piel. No podía controlarme, menos si la vida de Lucy estaba en nuestras manos… Natsu, no nos estaba apoyando en nada.

– sí, erza. Yo soy el responsable del estado de Lucy.- respondió Natsu en un tono muy bajo. Me dolió escuchar cada palabra que dijo y aun mas… –mierda Natsu! ! ¡MIRAME A LA CARA! Y dime… lo que tengas que decir. –pedí y el levanto la mirada, dejándonos ver sus ojos rojos y la tristeza reflejada en su expresión. Nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera cuando dimos por muerta a Lisana – Natsu…- susurre separando mi espada de su pecho, pero el tomo mi arma y la apoyo sobre su pecho; como pidiendo que lo hiriera y acabara con su sufrimiento de una buena vez. El me estaba retando a seguir adelante con mi determinación de hacerlo pagar por lo que le había sucedido a Lucy. Aun así, no podía herirlo… aunque Lucy estuviera a punto de morir, siendo Natsu el responsable de ello, no podría cobrar algún tipo de venganza…

Apreté fuertemente el mango de mi katana, empuñándolo con fuerza, entrando en un conflicto interior. Natsu no demostró tener miedo ante mi supuesta decisión de quitarle la vida, pero la culpa y el miedo de perder a Lucy seguían reflejándose en sus ojos. Lo entendía y lo entendí. Natsu tenía miedo de perder a Lucy, al igual que cada uno de los presentes en esa habitación. Natsu tenía miedo e ira de saber que no era lo suficientemente bueno como para proteger a Lucy…

Respire hondo y deje caer mis parpados… me concentre en lo que sentía Natsu y lo llegue a sentir yo misma. A la vez sentí lo que grey y Wendy sentían en ese momento.

Grey abraso a Wendy y está oculto su rostro en el torso del mago de hielo.

"Natsu ama a Lucy… aun más que yo o alguien del gremio" sentí y pensé, en el momento que le lance sobre Natsu. Wendy dejo escapar un grito, pero era un grito equivocado ya que yo había dejado caer mi katana y me había lanzado a abrasar al chico. Mi amigo. Nuestro amigo.

– ¿Por qué?- me pregunto Natsu. –yo… no soy digno de ser un miembro de Fairy tail.- me dijo y solo pude responderle con un abraso mas estrecho. Un abraso tan estrecho que llego a quejarse y a gritarme que lo soltara, porque lo estaba matando.

En aquel momento, recuperamos a nuestro Natsu; el chico alegre que no se deja vencer por nada ni nadie.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

[Pov Levy]

Hace un mes, cuando vi llegar a Natsu-san con lu-chan en sus brazos. Me preocupe, ya que yo creía que se habían ido a "un trabajo", pero que realmente no era un trabajo… lo que ocurrió antes de que lu-chan se fuera al trabajo, fue que ella me comento estar dispuesta a declararse a Natsu-san. Entonces yo termine por mal interpretar las cosas.

Cuando entro Natsu-san, todos nos quedamos en silencio mirándolo. El dio un par de pasos y erza ya estaba a su lado junto a grey, quien; en menos de un minuto ya había desaparecido con Lu-chan entre sus brazos. Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido.

Ese día, todos esperamos a que alguien saliera de la habitación y nos comentara lo sucedido; pero aquello no ocurrió. Estuve todo el día esperando junto a Gajeel, pero fue una espera en vana. Al cabo de 12 horas, el sueño me venció y me quede dormida apoyada en la mesa. Cuando desperté, supongo que Gajeel me llevo hasta una de las camas de la enfermería.

Me desperté y al mirar para el lado, me encontré con la cama de lu-chan a unos cuantos metros. Junto a ella estaba Natsu-san, quien se había quedado dormido cuidándola. Fue una sorpresa ver aquella escena, pero sentí como algo cálido se alojaba en mi corazón…

No quise sentirme como una espía estando allí, así que preferí salir rápidamente de allí e irme a mi dormitorio en Fairy Hills

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

[Pov Lucy]

Sentía que algo corría a través de mí. Era una sensación extraña, cálida, energizarte, me presionaba, pero me agradaba; era como si toda mi vida hubiera convivido con ella. Aunque, poco a poco, se fue aminorando y solo quedo la sensación de cansancio y dolor en mi cuerpo, junto al recuerdo de una voz "Lucy… así que despierta y volvamos…" era mi último y único recuerdo.

Abrí los ojos, "Lucy", y me sobresalte cuando vi a una chica, vestida de maid, frente a mí. – bienvenida de vuelta Hime-sama. –Dijo la maid –esto…yo…- susurre y la chica me miro extrañada. – ¿necesita algo Hime-sama?- pregunto la maid y yo solo evite mirarla a los ojos.

– ¿Porque estoy aquí?- pregunte consciente de que podía estar cometiendo algún error al preguntar eso, pero estaba segura de que en el mejor de los casos lograría ubicarme y saber que paso.

- Hime, onii-san la trajo aquí… yo desconozco como al mundo espiritual, pero usted ha estado durmiendo por 6 horas continuas.- comento la chica y permaneció mirándome hasta que fui capaz de emitir palabra alguna.

– ¿El mundo de los espíritus?- pregunte confundida. Tengo vagos recuerdo sobre mi vida, sobre lo que soy y de donde vengo… pero en ellos no hay nada referente al mundo de los espíritus. –Hime, discúlpeme un momento.- dijo haciendo una dogesa y saliendo rápidamente de la habitación. Espera un rato y en menos de un minuto, entraron un montón de personas y personajes… cuando vi los objetos que tenían conductas humanas, entendí que era un espíritu. –Lucy, mi amor, ¡¿realmente no te acuerdas de mí?!- pregunto un chico de cabellos luminosos como el sol. Lo mire y me tense al sentir que tomaba mi mano.

En el momento; un reloj, una chica con cuernos en la cabeza, un ¿perro?, un hombre cangrejo, una sirena con el ceño fruncido, un hombre mitad escorpión, un toro con cara de pervertido, dos pequeños seres azules, una chica con un arpa y un hombre caballo me rodearon haciendo una y mil preguntas a la vez. No sabía quiénes eran, pero parecía que me conocían bastante…

- disculpen, pero… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunte amablemente ya que presenti que los conocía y les apreciaba bastante.

–¡¿Qué….!?- dijeron todos a la vez, dejándome prácticamente sorda por unos minutos. La sirena estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras la gran mayoría se alteraba diciéndome cosas que habían ocurrido en el pasado. –Lu-chan… -susurro el chico de cabellos color sol en un tono meloso. –Eso significa que has… ¿olvidado nuestra relación?- me pregunto haciéndome palidecer al ver que todos daban un paso atrás. Lo mire sin creer lo que decía...

Yo, Lucy Heartfilia, ¡era imposible que estuviera saliendo con un espíritu mágico! Incluso, si mal no recordaba, yo debía acatar la decisión de mi padre; porque era él quien decidiría con quien debía casarme yo…

"¡Lucy!, sé que me estas escuchando…"

Otra vez esa voz se colaba en mi pensamiento. Todos me miraron atentamente, mientras yo intentaba recordar donde había oído esa voz antes. De una u otra forma…esa voz, ese recuerdo me colocaba nerviosa…

–Fiu fiu- entono la sirena sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras miraba hacia otro lado intentando disimular su felicidad. Pero rápidamente cambio de opinión y me miro cruzándose de brazos. –así que Lucy, ya te has enamorado, ¿no?- pregunto y todos desviaron la mirada. – ¿¡por qué dices eso?!- exclame a la defensiva, dándome cuenta de ello en mi propia reacción. Me cubrí la cara y me tape con la sabana de la cama.

¡No podía creerlo! Algo…. ¡esa voz!, esa voz… no sabía porque pero me hacia acalorarme. Estaba completamente sonrojada y avergonzada… ¡ahí de mí! No podía creerlo. – ¡QUE VERGÜENZA!- exclame junto a las risas alegres y animadas de los espíritus. De alguna forma, a pesar de conocer a nadie y no saber donde estaba, me sentía en confianza; como si estuviera en casa…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:D bueno, muchas gracias...me gustaria saber que opinan; si me quieren matar o no?.

gracias por seguirme, por el comentario y el tener el fic en sus favoritos. nos leemos el fin de semana! :D


	3. Chapter 3

[Pov Lucy]

Luego de haber pasado diez horas en el mundo de los espíritus celestiales, me di cuenta de quién soy y que es lo que buscaba…

Realmente sabía quien era, pero aun tenía ciertas lagunas mentales que no desaparecerían de la noche a la mañana.

- ! ¡Lucy-san!- grito Loke corriendo hacia mí. Me sonrió y colocando su mano sobre mi hombro dijo: -no podrás volver a tu mundo hasta que te recuperes totalmente.-

En ese momento sentí que mi respiración se detenía y que no podía sostenerme en pie. ¿Acaso era una broma? Yo quería volver pronto a casa y poder decirle a mi familia que estaba bien… aparte, quería descubrir quién era el portador de aquella voz que me enamoraba cada vez más. "…yo te amo", recordé nuevamente la voz del chico y me sonroje bajando la mirada, con el fin de ocultarla de Loke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

[Pov Natsu]

Corría de regreso al gremio, recordé que ya había pasado un casi dos meses desde el accidente y Lucy aún no despertaba. La extrañaba mucho y, probablemente, me vería obligado a hacerla despertar por las malas. Quería tenerla a mi lado… bueno, la tenía a mi lado a cada momento, pero quería que estuviera despierta y que pudiéramos ir a misiones juntos, como novios…

Hace casi dos meses atrás, reconocí cuanto me gustaba. Antes jamás hubiera pensado en eso, pero ahora la echo totalmente de menos.

Todos los días la voy a ver. Estoy junto a ella durante dos horas, porque es el tiempo que me permiten estar ahí. Si pudiera estar todo el día, lo haría, pero erza me lo impidió diciendo que era mi castigo por no haberla protegido y ahora ella, junto a las chicas, se encargan de cuidarla; tomándose turnos que van cambiando según el día. Me molesta, pero debo reconocer que "la idea de tomar turnos diferentes" fue algo muy ingenioso de parte de ella, ya que yo tenía planeado ir a ver a Lucy mientras Wendy era quien la cuidaba… ahora, gracias a los turnos, no he podido ir ya que, cuando lo intente, nunca pude encontrarme con Wendy.

Suspire cuando llegue al gremio, sabía que Lucy no había despertado…lo presentía ya que todo estaba igual que siempre. Mire a mira-san que estaba ocupando su lugar tras la barra y ella me sonrió. La quería mucho y había sido de mucha ayuda cuando no sabía qué hacer para enmendar mi error. En esa oportunidad, ella se convirtió en el demonio que es y termino pateándome el culo. Sé que es humillante, pero tampoco puedo pretender ganarle al demonio de Mirajane; ella es realmente una maga muy poderosa… aunque sé que en un futuro, podre devolverle todas las que me ha hecho.

Como siempre, salude a mis amigos de camino a las escaleras y rápidamente subí al segundo piso para ir hasta la habitación que le había sido asignada a Lucy.

Cuando Laxus se entero de lo sucedido… esperen, creo que aun no lo sabe. Ah! ! ¡Erza!- exclame cuando entre a la habitación. – ¿Laxus aun no lo sabe?- pregunte y ella me sonrió acercándose a mí.

Me coloco una mano sobre el hombro y me lo golpeo fuertemente. –Ni se te ocurra volver a nombrarlo.- dijo provocándome un escalofrió. Ella me miro y sonrió. –bien, ahora te quedas a cargo… hasta mañana, mira y yo iremos a un trabajo. –comento y la mire incrédulo, pero ella parecía decir la verdad.

Luego de que Erza se fuera regañando entre dientes contra Laxus. Me senté al nado de la cama de Lucy y me quede mirándola fijamente, hoy parecía estar más calmada que antes… su rostro era muy hermoso y sus labios tenían un bello color rojizo. Realmente estaba embobado cuando la miraba fijamente.

Reí lo más suave que pude y me incline hacia atrás con la silla. Empezando a balancearme intentaba recordar mis primeras misiones con Lucy; realmente todo había sido sorprendente. – Debí haber tenido más valor para decirte que me tenias locamente enamorado de ti.- comente mientras miraba el techo. Realmente esta chica me tenía embobado.

- ¿enserio? –escuche la suave voz de una chica y me caí de espalda al perder el equilibrio. – ¡¿Natsu!?- exclamo la chica asustada al verme caer y me sentí que volvía a ser yo. Era como si hubiera recuperado lo que me faltaba. –Lucy…- susurre colocándome de pie para mirar que ya se había despertado, y que ahora me miraba sonriendo. – bienvenida de regreso. –comente acercando mi rostro al de ella. No podía creerlo, ¡Lucy estaba de vuelta!

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y le sonreí demostrándole lo feliz que me hacia tenerla de regreso. –Natsu…-susurro y note que estábamos tan cerca que… ella estaba tan sonrojada como para competir contra un tomate. – Lucy…- susurre respondiendo a su llamado y ella oculto una sonrisa. Sentí como sus manos se colocaban sobre las mías y me sonrió. – ¿Has sido tú quien me llamo?- pregunto y sonreí de oreja a oreja al saber que me había escuchado. Apoye mi frente contra la de ella y susurre un sí. Ella cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, sorprendiéndome. –tu… fuiste tú quien dijo que me amaba, ¿cierto?- pregunto y yo acaricie suavemente su mejilla mientras respondía de manera afirmativa a su pregunta. – ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me amas?- pregunto y me hiso sonreír. Ella abrió sus ojos y sonrió al mirarme. Su pregunta era tan… absurda. –porque te amo Lucy. El amor no se puede negar e intentar esconder…- le comente y ella rio suavemente. –lo sé Natsu. Solo quería escucharte decirlo una vez más-

En ese momento le di un suave beso, con la intención de hacerle sentir mis sentimientos, pero fue ella quien se levanto levemente para continuar con un beso más profundo. –Yo también te amo Natsu.- comento cuando nos separamos por unos segundos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

[Pov Erza]

Cuando llegue de la misión con Mirajane. Subí rápidamente a la habitación de Lucy para cambiar de turno con Natsu, no podía permitir que él se aferrara a la chica y se negara a seguir viviendo su vida, abrí la puerta y me encontré con una gran sorpresa. – ¡Lucy!- exclame y ella me sonrió pidiéndome que guardara silencio. Lucy estaba sentada en la cama, mientras Natsu dormía apoyando su cabeza a un costado de la chica. En un principio todo me había parecido normal. Hasta que me acerque y vi que estaban tomados de la manos.

Hiperventilada intente preguntarle a Lucy que había pasado, pero ella se limito a sonreír y hacerme una seña, lo que significaba que luego hablaríamos. Aun sorprendida, decidí por salir y dejarlos solos.

Luego de haber cerrado la puerta. Me quede parada en medio del pasillo, aun intentado asimilar lo que había visto allí dentro… Lucy había despertado y tenía a Natsu tomado de la mano, mientras el chico estaba melosamente apegado a ella. – ky…. Kyyyyyaaaaa!- chille cubriéndome la boca en el momento que deje escapar aquella expresión poco propia de mí.

Esto era algo realmente nuevo, pero me hacía muy feliz

- ¿Erza?- pregunto Grey, el que había aparecido frente a mí de un momento a otro.

-Gre…Grey.- dije entre cortado aun demasiado animada como para pensar en que Grey me había escuchado chillar.

- ¿Estas bien?- me preguntó preocupado y yo solo asentí y lo tome del brazo para sacarlo de allí, pero al avanzar un par de pasos y mirar tras de grey, me di cuenta que el no venia solo. – Jellal…- susurre algo aturdida. Grey se soltó de mi brazo. –Bien nos vemos más tarde.- comento dejándonos a los dos solos. ¿Qué hacia el allí, en Fairy Tail?

El me miro y se acerco tomando una de mis manos. Yo lo seguía mirando algo incrédula. – tu…- susurre, pero Jellal me interrumpió diciendo. –…Chillas en un tono muy lindo, Erza.-

¿Qué hacia Jellal Fernández en Fairy Tail? Y aun más, ¿¡Por qué justo tenía que escucharme chillar!?


	4. Chapter 4

hola linda gente T^T gomen... me tarde demasiado en subir el capitulo y entiendo completamente sus ansias de matarme, torturarme, atarme y tirarme a un acantilado.

bueno, solo puedo decirles que aquí esta el capitulo que les debo y que por favor lo disfruten tanto como cuando yo lo escribi...

* * *

><p>[Pov Erza]<p>

-Jellal- alcance a susurrar antes de que el hombre me tomara del brazo y me invitara a seguirlo.

Entramos a una habitación en el segundo piso del gremio, era una sala que momentáneamente estaba vacía y pronto seria ocupada como biblioteca, pero aun nos quedaba mucho que hacer para que esto ocurriera.

Mire a Jellal y enarque las cejas al ver su mirada confiada. El sabía que la habitación estaba vacía…

–aquí podremos hablar…-susurro caminando hacia la única ventana de la sala vacía. Lo mire y note que no estaba usando ningún tipo de capa o algo que cubriera su identidad. Sonreí y el se voltio rápidamente para mirarme. –Fui absuelto de cualquier tipo de cargos…- comento y camino hacia mí. –ahora, nadie me persigue y puedo vivir la vida como se me plazca.- añadió y asentí feliz de lo que estaba escuchando. Eso significaba que Jellal podía entrar a cualquier gremio y trabajar como cualquier mago, podía vivir donde quería sin la preocupación de que pronto lo atraparían.

–estoy muy feliz por ti, Jellal.-comente y el te tomo una mano para luego abrasarme. Se sentía cálido.

–Gracias Erza.-dijo y me sostuvo entre sus brazos por un tiempo. A mí no me molestaba que me abrazara, pero me inquietaba el no saber qué haría con su vida. –Jellal…- dije siendo interrumpido por él, quien me miro a la cara y me sonrió. –Dime.- dijo y me sonroje. –Veras… estoy inquieta.- comente y su expresión paso a ser una de curiosidad. – yo... yo…yo…- me calle y suspire, baje mi mirada al piso, pero Jellal me tomo de la barbilla y me obligo a mirarlo. –yo quiero saber que harás ahora.- pedí y él me miro sonriendo.

Jellal me acaricio la mejilla y dijo. –No me uniré a Fairy Tail…- aquello me presiono el pecho, pero el continuo. –no me uniré a ningún gremio… seguiré siendo miembro de "Crime Sorciere". Aunque hay una cosa que quiero hacer….- me dijo colocando su frente contra la mía. – erza… yo quiero estar contigo.- me susurro y me quede mirando sus ojos sin saber que decir. –erza, yo te quiero a ti…quiero estar contigo… te amo. –dijo y acerco sus labios pidiendo permiso para besarlos, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no supe que hacer. Jellal me estaba pidiendo que estuviera junto a él. Eso significaba estar junto a él en todo, ¿cierto? El nerviosismo me había invadido y sentía como estaba perdiendo el control sobre mi cuerpo. Mire los ojos de Jellal y me sentí débil. Muy pocas veces me sentía así…

Jellal puso su mano en mi espalda para sostenerme y me atrajo a él. Me sentí más segura, pero aun así, me fue imposible mantenerme de pie y perdí las fuerzas, quedando completamente sostenida por esculpido cuerpo del hombre al que amo. –No puedo…-susurre en un hilo de voz. Sentía que la respiración me iba a fallar en cualquier momento.

A pesar de mi evidente fatiga, Jellal se acerco a mí y me beso, siendo permitido por mis labios; los que ahora se mandaban solos. Disfrute de aquel beso. Era cálido y sentía que entendía a Jellal. Lo entendía totalmente y entendía el porqué de su decisión.

Cuando nos separamos a causa de la falta de aire, el me sostuvo entre sus brazos y yo apoye mi cabeza contra su hombro. Otro segundo mas y de seguro que me hubiera desmayado. Estaba demasiado fuera de mí y mis mejillas eran tan rojas como mi cabello… pero aun así, me agradaba aquello. Cuando recupere el aliento y volví a sentir que tenía el control sobre mi cuerpo, levante mi cabeza y le sonreí al hombre que amaba. –te amo Jellal…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pov Lucy

El día que desperté, solo estuve con Natsu. Le explique lo sucedido y lo que lograba entender de ello. El me conto todo lo sucedido en el mes y medio que estuve durmiendo. No podía creer que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo, pero me tuve que armar la idea.

Natsu no quería contarle a nadie que había despertado, ya que, según él, no podría pasar tanto tiempo con migo si el resto de los magos del gremio se enteraban que yo había salido del coma. Creo que tenía razón, por eso, me alegro de haberle permitido guardar el secreto por un día.

Al día siguiente, erza les conto a las chicas la noticia y estas terminaron por gritarlo a todo el gremio. Durante dos días, todos los magos de fairy tail pasaron por la habitación para saludarme y verificar la buena nueva. Fue algo que me agrado mucho, aunque Natsu parecía algo fastidiado ya que yo no tenía tiempo para estar con él.

Luego de 4 días, Grandine-san, me dio autorización para levantarme e irme a casa. Esta acción fue para prevenir, observar que no tuviera ninguna descompensación mágica y para que todos se aseguraran de que me encontraba bien.

Natsu me dijo que no me dejaría sola ni por si acaso y lo cumplió. No me molestaba estar junto a él ya que siempre había sido así, pero no conocía su lado celoso. Natsu realmente era un chico celoso y eso me hacía sentirme muy preciada para él, pero llegaba a ser cansador. Cada vez que un chico se me acercaba tenía que controlar al dragón slayer o sino el pobre chico que me saludaba terminaba con un ojo morado o graves lesiones.

A pesar de todo, amo a Natsu y el saber que me ama es una gran alegría para mí.

Luego de una semana, cuando por razones desconocidas tuve que salir al jardín del gremio a tomar aire, me encontré con erza y Jellal; abrasados mientras dormitaban. Aquello fue una gran sorpresa, pero era muy lindo verlos juntos. Parecía que todo en el gremio iba bien; aunque algo me incomodaba y algo en mi parecía estar cambiando. Realmente en ese momento no lo sabía, pero el amar a alguien era una gran responsabilidad y aun más si el amor se consumaba.

Recuerdo que esa tarde me la pase observando a Jellal y erza, hasta que estos despertaron y me pidieron que mantuviera el secreto. Fue algo que hice, pero no pude evitar preocupar a la pareja cuando perdí, por unos segundos, la conciencia y caí sentada al piso. Tanto Jellal como erza corriendo a mi lado y me ayudaron a sentirme mejor. Jellal se preocupo pero erza mantuvo la compostura y empezó a hacerme una serie de preguntas que, muchas de ellas, me sorprendieron.

Luego de que me sentí mejor y solo les hice ver que me había sentido mal por culpa del calor, me retire y volví dentro del gremio. Allí Natsu parecía estar teniendo una discusión con grey, pero cuando me vio entrar se detuvo y corrió a mi lado para hablarme sobre una misión que quería realizar. En ese momento no me sentía de ánimos como para realizar una misión así que solo le dije que fuera solo, porque yo me iría a casa a dormir. El chico accedió y le pidió a erza que lo acompañara.

El dejar que Natsu fuera con erza fue la peor decisión que tome en mi vida. Aun me arrepiento de ello.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pov juvia.

Cuando todo volvía a ser normal en el gremio, Lucy-san; quien ya no era mi rival en el amor, me invito a comer a su casa. Fue un lindo gesto que Lucy-san tuvo y realmente hacia feliz a juvia. Caminamos hacia su casa y luego nos dedicamos a preparar la cena, fue muy entretenido y juvia lo recordara por toda su vida, aun mas si fue el día que juvia supo que Lucy-san estaba embarazada.

Esa tarde, mientras comíamos helado, Lucy se sentó junto a juvia y se dedico a conversarle sobre lo que realmente había pasado luego de que había regresado del mundo de los espíritus. Juvia se sorprendió al saber que Lucy y Natsu habían llegado tan lejos en su relación. El saber que ellos ya eran novios y que habían hecho al amor hiso que juvia quisiera ser la novia oficial de grey-sama, pero eso aun no era posible.

Lucy-san parecía realmente contenta, hasta que una idea cruzo por la mente de juvia. En ese momento mire a Lucy y le pregunte si todos sus malestares tal vez se debía a si estaba esperando un bebe.

Lucy-san dejo su enorme helado a un lado y se quedo mirando la nada. Suspiro y me miro con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos se colocaban vidriosos. Esto le dio a juvia la razón.

Juvia se sentía triste al ver así a Lucy-san y, sin pensarlo dos veces, la abrazo. Lucy san se dejo abrasar por unos segundos pero luego tuvo que correr al baño ya que juvia usaba mucho perfume y eso le causaba nauseas.

Esa tarde juvia…yo, me entere que Lucy estaba embarazada y que, desde hace un par de semanas, mi amiga había estado sufriendo los malestares o síntomas del embarazo. No pude evitar sentirme mal por no haber prestado importancia a las veces que Lucy parecía evitar sentir el perfume de las chicas de Fairy Tail o las veces que salía al jardín a pasear o cuando de la nada se paraba y pedía permiso ya que iría al baño a corregir su cabello.

Juvia se sentía culpable y quería devolverle la mano o ayudar en lo que pudiera a su amiga.

Lucy-san necesitaba apoyo y juvia se lo daría.

– ¿Lucy-san aun no le dice a Natsu-san sobre el embarazo?- pregunte cuando ella me explico su punto de vista de un embarazo.

–yo…- susurro y se abrazo las piernas. –yo aun no le he dicho a nadie más que a ti, juvia. –revelo y solo pude suspirar. –juvia, por favor no le digas a nadie.- me pidió y la mire preocupada. –juvia cree que debería decirle cuanto antes a Natsu-san.- dije pero Lucy negó con la cabeza y solo tuve que aceptar su decisión. –Mientras no hallan problemas, juvia mantendrá su sorpresa y no dirá nada a nadie.- prometí y Lucy me sonrió dándome las gracias.

Juvia no sabía que mantener un secreto de aquellos iba a ser tan difícil.

Pov Jellal.

Paso un mes y medio. El mismo tiempo desde que me había declarado a erza.

Estaba preocupado por la chica de mi vida tanto como por la maga estelar, que era amiga de la chica de mi vida. No podía creer que Lucy realmente estuviera embarazada y aun no digiera nada.

Erza me obligo a mantener el secreto y yo le exigí que hiciera que Lucy le contara a Natsu al respecto de su embarazo, pero el dragón slayer parecía no tener mucho tiempo para hablar con su novia. Esto nos molesto tanto a erza como a mí, pero no podíamos hacer nada más que mirar y solo conformarnos con que al menos la salud de Lucy estaba bien.

Lo que me sorprendió del comportamiento de Natsu con Lucy fue que cada vez que Lucy intentaba armarse de valor para decirla a Natsu que necesitaba hablar con él, este cambiaba el tema y le contaba sobre alguna misión o algún acontecimiento contemporáneo.

Erza estaba que echaba humos cada vez que eso pasaba, pero intentaba mantenerla al margen de lo que sucedía, controlándola o pidiéndole que mantuviera la calma; esto era realmente difícil. Así que tuve que tomar cartas en el asunto para lograr que mi chica estuviera feliz y que Natsu llegara a escuchar a Lucy.

Un día, luego de que Natsu volviera de una misión, le pedí a erza que llevara a Lucy a algún lugar para conversar con Natsu. El chico se alegro de verme por allí y solo pude deducir que el dragón slayer era un caso perdido. Hace meses que andaba rondando más seguido por el gremio y el no se daba cuenta; pero bueno, no había nada que hacer al respecto. Esa tarde me senté a conversar con Natsu sobre el tema y el término hablándome de algo aun más grandioso. Natsu Dragneel, el dragón slayer, estaba organizando todo un plan para pedirle matrimonio a Lucy y casarse con ella. Luego de enterarme de esto, entendí el porqué el chico le cambiaba la conversación a Lucy cada vez que la veía nerviosa o parecía querer hablar de algo serio con él.

Natsu estuvo planeando por dos meses la manera de pedirle patrimonio a su chica y, a pesar de todo esto, no salió para nada de bien. Siempre, por alguna razón, todo en fairy tail se convertía en un desastre; aunque parecía ser que todos nos lo tomamos muy bien.

Cuando se cumplieron mis dos meses de noviazgo con erza, esta me pidió hablar con migo y lo peor se paso por mi mente; me odio y me matara. Aunque también se me paso una buena noticia y llegue a pensar que podía ser que fuéramos a ser padres, pero no fue ninguna de estas dos. Erza solo quería darme un… un… realmente me sorprendí, porque erza me quería dar una gran sorpresa como regalo de cumple mes. No sabía que erza era de esas chicas a las que le gustaba celebrar los cumple meses, pero no me opuse a la idea y acepte gustoso lo que me ofrecía.

Hoy en día, siento que fue mi mejor decisión y que no podría haber cargado la culpa de decirle que no a erza. Recuerdo que esa noche fue especial tanto para ella como para mi…nunca olvidare el rostro de mi novia y la sensación tan dulce del momento. Aunque al día siguiente ninguno de los dos pudimos levantarnos de la cama e ir a trabajar...

Amaba y amo a erza

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pov erza.

Cuando me preguntan cómo celebro mis cumple mes, siempre recuerdo el primer cumple mes que celebre con Jellal. Fue para nuestro segundo cumple mes y fue tan especial que siempre lo recordare con mucho cariño.

Cuando le propuse empezar a celebrar los cumple mes, no creí que el aceptaría, pero el que lo haya hecho me hiso muy feliz y hoy en día disfrutamos muchos de nuestras fechas especiales.

Esa noche, nos deleitamos de dulzura…

* * *

><p>muchas gracias por leerlo y nos leemos en el otro capitulo, el cual va a contar el como lucy le cuenta a natsu sobre el embarazo y el como sucedió todo esto! wow...ya quiero escribirlo \(^^)

y bien, ¿que les pareció este capitulo? a mi me gusto, aunque encuentro que erza-san no tiene la misma personalidad de erza-san del anime... uffff, pero esas cosas solo pasan porque hay amor de por medio.

bueno gente linda! cuidence, espero sus comentarios y nos leemos pronto!


End file.
